1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication networks, and more particularly to a system and method for providing redundancy within a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Redundancy is often desirable within communication networks, and generally includes employing fail-over mechanisms, such as, providing a backup server (secondary) for a primary server. One of the proposed solutions includes using two different IP addresses, one for the primary server and another for the secondary server. However, any client/server applications (mainly telephony applications) connected to the primary call server would need to be modified in order to facilitate using two different IP addresses for the same service.
Another solution consists of using VPN equipment to connect the secondary server to the LAN of the primary server, thus having the two servers on the same subnet. However, for operational or security reasons, it is often more desirable to have the two servers located at two different locations, and thus the above-noted proposals do not adequately address this need. It is thus an object of the present invention to mitigate or obviate at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages.